Not As Happy As Love Should Have Been
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen Walker had fallen for Kanda Yu but, went tragedy strikes what will happen! read to find out more Yoai warning Yullen pairing death warnig blood to
1. Allen Walker PV

I dont own anything but the plot

* * *

Not as happy as love should of been

* * *

Allen pv

XXXX

Allen pv

XXXX

Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love with you, but I didn't know till it was to late.  
I want to love you but,  
I don't know if it right?  
Those were the word that had been in my mind since I found out.

But, Now I won't hear your answer ever!  
The answer to know if its alright to love you?  
It because now your...  
Your body's on the floor and your bloods everywhere.  
I turn shallow and hallow inside just look and think...

Now I ask these questions to myself.  
Why did you follow me?  
Was it because I ran? Or because of the lies I told with a fake mask on?  
The lies about how I hated you and wish to beat you to a pulp?..  
Was it because it hurt you like it did me to say those things ?  
But now you will never know about the truth or about the lies I said to you.

Now that you lying in your own bath of blood.  
Its all because you said  
"ALLEN MOVE!"  
Then pushed me away like a rag doll.  
Now that I think of it you always said you hated me but now I don't know anymore...  
Because you did this I now hold you bloody body crying...

I am cry tears in my eyes the person who killed you now laughing at how fun it was..  
"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!"  
I ask the evil one , the hated one ,a Noah which was of pleasure  
The one who killed you.

"Because shounen he got in the way."

The murderer said.  
I looked  
At the pool of blood again  
To see that your eyes were opened wide and your beautiful black hair everywhere

"I thought you HATED me! "

I said out loud.  
The Noah that evil bastard then said something that made me go crazy..  
So crazy  
I killed him in one single move and started crying loader

I am clinging to your body shouting your name

"KANDA! YU! PLEASE WAKE UP! KANDA! "

But, I see that's it no use.

"Kanda you fucking idiot why die for me!"

I said well crying and clinging to your body...

I thought you hated me.

You said all that rubbish about me...

Yet...

Yet you saved me from death

Now I'll never get to say I love you...

Allen said well crying more and more .

* * *

Hello people this is a reedit of the first on because everyone of the review said it was good but needed to be fix I am fixed it and hope it was better than the last one well that's all bye bye .


	2. Yu Kanda PV

I don't own anything but plot

* * *

Not As Happy As Love Should Be

* * *

Kanda PV

XXXXXXX

You walked away again.  
Right when we just got back.  
Damn It!  
Why do you keep running away?  
When I need to tell you something important!  
Even if it important too say you still run away.

But, this time I grab your arm to stop you from running,  
Than I turned you around so I see you beautiful face once more.  
But, you just slap it away.  
Why do you act that way with me?  
Why do you say you hate me?

After that you push me away,  
You say something that I know isn't true at all.  
You say you hate me again but..  
But in your eyes it look like you were about to cry.  
Is it really that painfull to say to me?

"Che"

I say  
Apone you saying those words.  
You run away to hide.  
So I follow you,  
To tell you about my feeling for you.  
Even if you reject me I willn't care becaues I...  
I just want you to know that

I love you and always will love you...

But,then I see something coming behind you.  
It's a Noah...  
So I then start running after you and tell you

"ALLEN MOVE!"

I jump in front of you,  
Just in time to  
But I didn't get time to dodge the attact.  
So in the end I die  
But today I kind of hoped that...  
I hope that I could tell you my love today

I am glad thought...  
I got to save my love one

But, it looks like I never get to say it out loud .  
But I'll get to say something else...

Goodbye my beloved Allen.

I will always and forever love you because you are mine


	3. Tyki Mikk PV

I don't own anything but plot

* * *

Not As Happy As Love Should Be

* * *

Tyki PV

XXXXXXX

I wait and wait,  
To get you alone,  
As I stalk you in the darkness.  
Like a tigher just waiting to pounce.

I had followed you and the girly samurai back to your base.  
I see you and the ponytail guy have a fight  
He grabed your arm but,  
I see you slap him away.

Then you run away like a cowerd  
As you run I follow still in the dark  
So no one will see me.

Now I think  
Oh, if only we weren't enemies  
We could play cards again!  
But, because I am black and your white/gray

I'll have to kill you...

But, I'll take the most pleasure in killing you!

Oh how great it be,  
With your blood running down my hand and you begging for your life!  
I can just see it now.

Shounen I am going to kill you...

So as your back turns I go for my move  
I strike but it wasn't your blood on my hands no it was...  
It that girly haired samurai's instead of your's!

But, his blood is everywhere I feel ...

The pleasure ...Of killing him

Oh the joy! and happiness of killing!  
but, NowI still have to kill you.  
But something wrong...

As you look at him on the floor you started to cry  
Then yell out questions about why I did it

I tell you my reason than...  
You try to kill me...

And guess what ...

You got me ...

Oh dear shounen

This isn't over! I will get vengeance over you some how

But for now I fall in to a cold painful sleep

Forever

and

Ever


	4. Lavi Bookman PV

I don't own anything but plot

* * *

Not As Happy As Love Should Be

* * *

Lavi PV

XXXXXXX

I wait for your return,  
So I could have a little fun.

You finlly return!  
But, as I walk to you

I see you fight, with Yuu-chan.

I hear you yell at Yuu

While I secretly watch from the corner.  
You then say something I know is untrue to him  
I know it not true because I see the way you look at him

Always so lovingly

Why, can't you look at me that why?

Why? Do you love him?

He calls you names then says all that stuff about your curse!  
Why,oh why, do you love him?  
Why, can't it be me?

Than I watched you slap his hand away then,  
You ran away,  
I see him follow you so,

I do to...

But, I was to late, it seems because, when I got there...

I saw two bodies

Bloody dead bodies on the floor

I see you are hugging one of these bodies you're also crying in to it.  
Then I notice,

That the body you're holding and sobbing in to is...

Yuu

What happen. while I was running to catch up?  
What happened?

I fall to the floor, and also take note that the other body is the killer,

The Noah, Tyki Mikk,

I then look at you, to find these answers to the million question I want to ask but,

You just keep crying and crying not stop,

So I get up from where I fell and  
walk over there and hug you.

You don't hug back but,  
As you cry I tell you some,

Hashed words to say to calm you down.

You then say

"I loved him and he... he dead for me... why?"

I didn't say anything I can't think but than

I kissed you,  
A sweet lovable kiss,

And say the words that I been wanting to confesses to you...

I love you.

As, we both start to cry tears so bitter,

Oh ,bittersweet love,

Why?

Do this to my beloved Allen?

Why...


End file.
